


Halloween Hijinx

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [35]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Illustration, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "Robin, stop laughing and help me get this thing off..."Bruce gets his head stuck in a pumpkin....It may or may not have been his son's fault.
Series: Artwork [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Halloween Hijinx

**Author's Note:**

> _"I mean...the pumpkin should rot off in a month or two..."_  
>  \-- The Office US; 9x05 Here Comes Treble

**Halloween Hijinx**

****

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drawn for Inktober 2020 day 22; "Stuck"


End file.
